Field of the Invention for the Grout Sealant Applicator relates to a significantly improved method of applying sealant to tile grout.
The remarkably simple Grout Sealant Applicator is specifically designed to apply grout sealant to tile grout. With this applicator the job is done in a manner that is more efficient than any other tool on the market in amount of time and money required to complete the sealing of applicator to grout. The applicator does so with the use of a main bottle with a nozzle attached, both containing sponge material. When the nozzle is cut the width of the grout, the sealant can be easily applied by squeezing the bottle, releasing sealant along the lines of grout.